The subject matter of this invention relates generally to metering devices and more specifically to metering devices of the kind which are adapted to a wide range of metering for different kinds of electrically connected systems and which use microprocessor control and digital readout.
The concept of metering is well known in the art. Furthermore, the concept of utilizing microprocessor controlled metering in which multiple circuit functions are sensed and operated upon by solid-state and digital circuitry utilized in conjunction with a controlling microprocessor to provide a useful function is also well known in the art. Examples of such can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,867 entitled "Motor Control Apparatus with Input Validator" issued June 26, 1984 to Mallick, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,986 entitled "Motor Control Apparatus with Phase Related Detector" issued July 24, 1984 to Maynard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,260 entitled "Motor Control Apparatus with Rotor Heating Protection" issued Aug. 21, 1984 to Mallick, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,423 entitled "Motor Control Apparatus with Motor Starts Per Time Period Limiter" issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Mallick, Jr. et al. When one utilizes metering techniques it is usually necessary to adjust the electrical interconnection between the system to be monitored and the apparatus which is doing the monitoring. This usually requires custom installation or the use of an electrician to adapt and physically configure the metering package with the system which is to be monitored. Because of this, the cost associated with installing such equipment is relatively high. It would be advantageous if a master metering module could be found which could be standardized to eliminate the high cost associated with custom installation thus lowering the overall cost for installing and utilizing the system could be lowered.